stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Black Hawk
Star Trek: ''Black Hawk, also known as the Fan Fiction Project, is a collection of short stories set in the late 24th century (TNG/DS9/VOY) time periods and after timestream. The first of these stories, published online as ''Star Trek: Shiloh, appeared starting in 1996 and continues today under it's present name. Although the site is being rebuilt to include already written stories and new narratives. Several stories have been included in Volumes 3 & 4 of the Starfleet International Fan Association fanzine Stellar Visions. Other on-going storylines involving the Black Hawk can be found on the Yahoo! RPG group Duras Sister Alien Pub of Sin. While most of the early stories of the Shiloh were set in Federation space, later stories included joint operations with the Cha'ouw Empire, who are species of mixed Klingons and Romulans. Background information The first of the stories concentrate on the ''Intrepid'' class starship [[USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)|USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)]] and it's crew under Captain Jeff Higdon. Later stories center on Higdon's new command seven years after the launch of the Shiloh, a starbase located directly on the boarder of the Cha'ouw Empire and the Federation called Starbase Rockford and it's commander's flagship, the [[USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004)|USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004)]]. During a period of time the Shiloh was in Drydock for an upgrade to Intrepid III Class TransWarp, Higdon was given command of the [[USS Ticonderoga (NCC-18861)|USS Ticonderoga (NCC-18861)]], Defiant-variant Class, on loan from the Federation Legion, built with hard-nosed torpedoes and weapons to augment the usual weapons to help combat their energy draining weapons. Crew of USS Shiloh *Captain Jeffery Higdon, Commanding officer (later Fleet Captain, later Commodore) *Commander Karen Higdon, First officer (Later Captain) Wife of Captain Higdon *Lieutenant Commander Tim Raines, Second officer *Doctor Paul Chiodini, Chief medical officer *Lieutenant Christopher Higdon Conn officer, (later Lieutenant Commander) The Higdon's genetically-enhanced Son *Lieutenant Robert Baker, Chief engineer (Later Lieutenant Commander) *Lieutenant Janie Cook, Computer Operations Specialist *Sergeant Randall Cook, SFMC NCOIC, husband to LT Cook (later transfered to STARFLEET with rank of Lieutenant, j.g., served as Engineer's Mate) *Lieutenant Shawn Boothe, Chief Security Officer *Lieutenant Commander Peggy Ridgeway, former Second Officer, now an Ambassador-at-Large for the Starfleet Diplomatic Corps Starbase Rockford Personnel *Admiral Jeffery Higdon (also known as HIg'Den of the Special Cha'ouwian Imperial House K'HIg'Den}, Starbase Rockford Commander, Sector 021 Commander, Commanding Officer, USS Black Hawk (NCC-75004) *Commodore Tom Adkins, Chief of Staff *Rear Admiral Stormclaw Of the House MkVy, Cha'ouwian Vice Commander *Rear Admiral Stephan Keriz, Starfleet Vice Commander *Lord Admiral Kijo of the House Ki'Rk, Khon of the Cha'ouw Empire, Commanding Officer, CIV Cha'ouw *Admiral K'Cire of the House D'Vak, Commanding Officer, CIV Consortium *Dr. Paiul Chiodini, Starbase Chief Medical Officer *Lieutenant Lori Hughes, Base Commander Secretary, Assistant and Yeoman *Gunnery Sergeant Glenn Hicks, SFMC, Security Guard assigned to Admiral Higdon while on Starbase Rockford, sometimes travels with the admiral *Commander K'J'Q, Cha'ouwian House K'HIg'Den House Protector, XO of the CIV K'HIg'Den's Lair, Adopted Son of Higden through imperial decree. *Captain James Rotello, former Commanding Officer, [[USS Shakelford|USS Shakelford]], who is parlyzed in an Away Team Accident; recovering with family on Starbase Rockford *Emily Higdon, teenage daughter of Jeff & Karen Higdon, member of the Starfleet Cadet Training Program USS Black Hawk Personel *Captain Thomas Moore, First officer *Fleet Captain Karen Higdon, Second officer *Dr. John Moore, Chief medical officer, Captain Moore's brother *Captain Robert Baker, Captain of Engineering *Commander Chris Higdon, Conn officer *Lieutenant James Craig, Chief Security Officer (New Character) Star Trek: Shiloh The voyages of the [[USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)|USS Shiloh]] starts just after the completion of the Shakedown Cruise, where the Shiloh is directed to participate in the commemorations of the anniversary of the Civil War Battle of Shiloh at the well presevered Shiloh Military Park in Tennessee. While on final approach to land near the Hornet's Nest, the Shiloh disappears through a Tachion Field and is thrown back to April 6, 1862 (The End of a Shakedown: The True Story). The Shiloh is able to pull up without anyone noticing it's precence bellow and enters orbit. As it completes it first orbit the crew notices that the Tachion Field has reappeared. Higdon decided to chance landing in the middle of a battle by starting landing proceedures. When they reach the tachion field it send them back to only moments after they disappeared and the Shiloh touches down at Shiloh Military Park. The Shiloh goes to the Gamma Quadrant for exploration and ends up running for their lives in RNS where the Jem'Hadar attack Starfleet vessels, destroying the [[USS Bitburg|USS Bitburg]], which the Shiloh recovers survivors. As they rush to the wormhole the are ambushed by two Jem'Hadar warship. As the shield fails Engineer Baker activates the experimental Revolutionary Navigation System, developed by Chief Engineer Baker, in which allows the Navigation deflectors to builds up power acts as an emergency shielding system. The result is unexpected as any beam, torpedo or weapon follows the curvature of the ship which the RNS develops around the vessel and continues out the other side. Because the Shiloh is in between two Jem'Hadar vessels, the two ships fire at the same time and are destroyed by their own weapons. Star Trek: Black Hawk The first story written was a short story called I, Borg. In this the Black Hawk just finished her shakedown cruise under Fleet Captain (Admiral) Jeff Higdon when she was sent from Star Base 2114 to investigate possible Borg activities. Before they arrive they encounter a Borg Sphere with a drone who claims to be a future Admiral Jeffery Higdon noew a Borg drone. He relates that thge crew of the Black Hawk was (would be) assimulated and the technology aboard the Black Hawk would help the Borg assimulate the entire galaxy within three earth years. Because of his individualism somehow emerges and he finds the Borg was now going to try to assimulate time itself. Stealing a Borg time sphere, he emerges and intercepts the Black Hawk prior to the event, blowing it up after the Black Hawk beams him aboard. He also communicates with Captain Higdon telepathically and reviels what actually happens. The drone also brings proof - a brief case with the Black Hawk logo on the side, containing isoliniar information chips to confirm what the drone reveals. As the captain accepts what has happens, the drone fades out of existance and the captain communicates his find to Starfleet Command, who send an armada to help the Black Hawk destroy the Borgified planet. Notes Not all establish stories online as of 5/12/2007 =External links= *Fan Fiction Project - STAR TREK: Black Hawk Category:Star Trek: Black Hawk